Desejos da Madrugada
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Três da manhã, Harry é acordado por uma Ginny grávida e implorando por um sorvete. O único problema? A sorveteria fica na Itália! - One-Shot, presente para a Bia Alves. R


**N/A:** Essa one-shot é um presente de aniversário para a Bia Alves. Viu como eu te amo, sua chata? PARABÉNS!

-XXXXX-

**Desejos da Madrugada**

_by Mrs. Depp Lerman_

Harry abriu os olhos devagar, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. O quarto estava completamente escuro, as cortinas estavam todas fechadas e somente a luz do abajur iluminava muito mal o ambiente. Foi graças a essa única fonte de iluminação, que ele foi capaz de distinguir a forma de Ginny ao seu lado na cama, sacudindo-o furiosamente.

- Harry, acorda! – a ruiva disse alto, sem nunca parar de sacudi-lo – Acorda amor.

O moreno se sentou na cama, ainda um pouco zonzo por ter sido acordado tão abruptamente, e segurou uma das mãos da esposa; em parte para ela parar de sacudi-lo, em parte para acalma-la. Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo, já passava das três da manhã.

- O que foi, Gin? Por que está acordada à uma hora dessas? – ele perguntou, sonolento – É alguma coisa com o bebê?

A ruiva levou a mão ao ventre visivelmente protuberante, por instinto, mas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, antes que o marido começasse a surtar desnecessariamente.

- Não, não é nada com o bebê, não precisa se preocupar – ela respondeu, enquanto acariciava a barriga de maneira metódica – É só que... eu queria te pedir uma coisa e não consegui esperar até de manhã.

- E o que é?

A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber direito como falar aquilo para o marido. Tinha certeza que ele começaria a reclamar quando ouvisse o pedido dela, mas era urgente.

- Você se lembra daquela viajem que nós fizemos à Itália? – ela perguntou, cautelosamente.

O homem assentiu, mas sem entender onde a esposa queria chegar com aquela pergunta e porque diabos ela fora lembrar daquilo às três da manhã.

- E você se lembra daquele sorvete de pistache com chocolate que a gente tomou na sorveteria daquele senhor super simpático, que ficava perto do hotel onde a gente ficou hospedado? – ela prosseguiu.

A sobrancelha do moreno se ergueu na mesma hora, não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Mesmo assim, ele assentiu levemente.

- Amor, eu preciso desse sorvete – Ginny disse, por fim – Eu preciso muito desse sorvete. Eu não estou conseguindo dormir, de tanta vontade de comer o sorvete daquele lugar. Por favor, amor, vai lá comprar para mim. Por favor.

Harry quase caiu para trás quando ouviu o pedido da esposa. Por Merlin! De onde ela tinha tirado a vontade louca de comer aquele sorvete? E ainda mais num horário como aquele.

- Gin, são mais de três da manhã! – ele falou, estarrecido – E a sorveteria fica na Itália! Como é que eu vou arranjar esse sorvete?

- Por favor Harry, eu não estaria pedindo se não fosse muito importante – ela replicou, fazendo sua melhor cara de sofredora – Eu necessito daquele sorvete, amor. Eu juro que tentei dormir e resisti ao máximo à urgência de te acordar, mas não consegui me segurar. Eu preciso muito disso.

- Não pode ser um sorvete mais acessível, não? Tem que ser aquele?

A ruiva assentiu vigorosamente.

- Tem que ser o daquele lugar, eu preciso! – disse.

O moreno coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Queria muito fazer a vontade da mulher, MAS ERAM MAIS DE TRÊS DA MANHÃ! Mesmo assim, a carinha de cachorrinho pidão que ela fazia era tão tentadora, que ele se viu incapaz de lhe negar o pedido. Suspirou, já se sentindo cansado, e jogou as cobertas da cama para o lado. Pegou a primeira roupa que viu no armário e, depois de pegar sua varinha, deu um beijo rápido na mulher.

- Você é o melhor marido do mundo, sabia? – Ginny falou, antes dele sair.

Harry abriu um sorrisinho maroto para a mulher, antes de aparatar.

- xXxXx -

A rua estava completamente deserta e o vento era cortante. Harry voltou a aparecer em frente a um pequeno prédio (onde ficava a sorveteria), próximo a um hotel. Apertou o casaco mais contra o corpo, fazia um frio horrível! Só Ginny mesmo para fazê-lo sair da cama e ir para a ITÁLIA, por causa de um sorvete.

Assim como esperava, as portas da sorveteria estavam fechadas e todo o interior estava no escuro. Da última vez que estivera ali, o dono da sorveteria morava em cima da loja; esperava que nada tivesse mudado. O moreno foi até a portinha que dava para a entrada da casa do senhor e tocou a campainha. Sabia que, provavelmente, o expulsariam dali a pontapés, mas precisava pelo menos tentar conseguir o sorvete para a mulher.

Demorou uns dez minutos até que alguém viesse atende-lo e, quando a porta se abriu, uma senhora (enrolada num robe) apareceu, com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que é que faz aqui à uma hora dessas, meu rapaz? – ela perguntou, ríspida - Por acaso está bêbado?

Harry pigarreou, tomando coragem e, então, abriu seu melhor sorriso para a senhora.

- Desculpe o incomodo senhora – ele disse simpático – Eu sei que o horário não é dos mais adequados, mas eu queria comprar sorvete.

A velha ficou um tempão encarando o moreno, tentando decidir se ele estava falando sério, ou se ele estava realmente bêbado e não sabia o absurdo que dizia. Ele esperou pacientemente pela reação da senhora e não foi muito surpreendente o que veio.

- Está maluco, meu filho? – ela ralhou, indignada – Você me acorda quase às quatro da manhã e diz que quer comprar sorvete? Eu tenho cara de palhaça, por acaso?

- Não senhora, mas eu preciso mesmo de sorvete – o homem tentou argumentar – É para a minha esposa.

A senhora bufou, irritada com a insistência dele.

- Nem que o sorvete fosse para o Papa – ela falou irritadiça – Agora vá embora e me deixe dormir!

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela fechou a porta com força, encerrando a conversa. Ele ficou sem reação por algum tempo. E agora, o que faria? Não podia voltar para casa sem o maldito sorvete, Ginny ficaria desapontada (e sabia por experiência própria, que mulheres grávidas desapontadas não eram muito legais de se ter por perto). Sem qualquer ideia melhor, ele voltou a tocar a campainha e, para sua surpresa, a porta voltou a se abrir, desta vez, revelando um senhor junto com a senhora.

- Olha Frank, esse é o rapaz inconveniente que diz querer comprar sorvete à essa hora! – a velhinha resmungou, olhando para Harry com raiva.

O senhor que ela chamara de Frank, encarou Harry com curiosidade, ignorando completamente as reclamações da mulher atrás dele.

- O que faz aqui, meu rapaz? – ele perguntou, calmamente.

O moreno sentiu uma pontinha de esperança crescer dentro de si; aquele senhor era muito mais simpático que a esposa, esperava que ele escutasse o que tinha a dizer, pelo bem de Ginny (e pelo seu próprio também).

- Sabe o que é senhor – ele começou, cautelosamente – Minha esposa está grávida e me acordou dizendo que queria muito o sorvete de pistache com chocolate que vocês vendem, mas só pode ser o de vocês. Eu não sei o que fazer, mas também não posso voltar para casa sem o sorvete dela, por isso estou incomodando vocês num horário desses.

O velhinho pareceu ponderar por algum tempo as palavras do outro e, então, abriu um sorriso amigável.

- Meu filho, porque não disse antes que se tratava de um desejo de grávida? – ele perguntou, abrindo mais a porta, para poder sair – Me siga, por favor.

Harry mal acreditou quando ouviu as palavras do velhinho. Assim que ele saiu para a rua (ainda ignorando os protestos da mulher), o moreno tratou de segui-lo. Eles foram até a frente da loja, onde o senhor retirou um bolo de chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta.

- Qual sorvete que a sua esposa quer? – ele perguntou, abrindo o freezer.

- Pistache com chocolate – o bruxo respondeu, animado.

O senhor retirou um pote de sorvete do freezer e colocou em uma sacolinha de plástico. O moreno pegou sua carteira no bolso do casaco e já contava o dinheiro para pagar, mas o velhinho sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não precisa pagar – ele falou bondosamente – É um presente.

- Mas, não é justo – o homem mais novo replicou – Esse é o seu trabalho e são quase quatro horas da manhã.

Frank abriu um sorriso e estendeu a sacola para Harry.

- Escute filho, eu tive quatro filhos, sei muito bem pelo o que você está passando – disse, calmo – Aceite o presente, um pote de sorvete não vai me deixar pobre. Além do mais, você precisa guardar o seu dinheiro para quando os desejos ficarem piores e mais esquisitos.

- xXxXx -

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Harry saíra para comprar seu sorvete, Ginny já estava ficando preocupada com o marido. Acariciou a barriga nervosamente.

- Ai, meu filho, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu pai? – falou para o bebê em seu ventre.

E como se para responde-la, Harry reapareceu no quarto. A ruiva levantou da cama o mais depressa que seu estado lhe permitia e 'correu' até o marido, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

- Amor, eu estava ficando preocupada com você – ela falou, sentindo os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Malditos hormônios da gravidez!

- Hey, eu estou bem – ele falou, beijando-lhe a testa – Viu? Não aconteceu nada comigo. E eu ainda trouxe uma coisa para você.

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam ao ver a sacola nas mãos do marido. Ela soltou um gritinho de alegria e agarrou a sacola rapidamente. Ela retirou o pote de sorvete e o abriu, a boca enchendo-se de água com a visão do tão desejado sorvete. Harry lhe estendeu uma colher de plástico, que ela pegou sem cerimônia, levando-a até o pote e comendo uma boa colherada do sorvete. Os olhos da ruiva se fecharam, em êxtase, ao sentir o gosto do doce.

- Harry, você definitivamente é o melhor marido do mundo – ela falou, enquanto levava a colher outra vez até a boca.

O moreno riu e sentou-se na cama ao lado da esposa.

- Tudo por vocês dois – ele respondeu, repousando a mão no ventre da mulher.

**FIM**

**-XXXXX-**

**N/A: **E então, gostaram? Deixem reviews, por favor, eles fazem esta autora feliz. :)


End file.
